Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/21 March 2012
11:47 Umm, hi. 11:47 i completed my user page 11:47 :) 11:47 Ok... Cool. 11:47 :) 11:47 wanna link? 11:48 my user page says I am rank 1000 but i am I was rank 112 ealier today 11:48 i am rank 98 11:48 i thinl 11:48 think* 11:48 hey bb 11:49 I used to be matau2004 11:49 Does anybody know how to change your avatar on MonoBook? 11:49 no 11:49 what is monobook? 11:50 Magic 11:50 oh 11:50 i was bout to say that toa 11:50 :p 11:51 did anyone read and/or comment on my blog? lets check 11:52 who whats Lego Batman 2? 11:52 I mean wants 11:53 a video game 11:53 coming in june 11:53 marvel in april! 11:53 im so excited 11:53 who wants lego batman 2? 11:53 toa want to play triva on legos? 11:54 yes 11:54 me! 11:54 question 1 are u ready? 11:54 yes 11:54 is kai a human in ninjago 11:54 yes,but zanes a robot 11:55 first part is wrong 11:55 hes a minifigure 11:55 lol 11:55 :o 11:55 next one 11:55 ok 11:56 thx for editing on my wiki 11:56 ok 11:56 r u a partoller or rollbacker on here? 11:56 yes 11:56 both? 11:57 yes 11:57 how? 11:57 You put a comment the admins noticeboard. 11:58 link plz? 11:59 toa can u sign up for my wiki on my pm link? 11:59 Brickipedia:Administrators' noticeboard] 12:44 I need to start over. I forgot her cape. :/ 12:44 It's just the parents. :P 12:45 They're only stereotypical rich kid parents. 12:45 Yup. 12:46 And Anna has a cool hairpiece. (It's also the only Friends hairpiece in LDD.) 12:47 The robot looks like it's from Mars Mission. 12:47 Never noticed it before, but yeah, she really does. :/ 12:47 Got to go. 12:47 Bye! 12:49 Well, g2g 12:50 anyone here have a roblox account? 12:50 I do. 12:50 How do i get blocks that are cut in half? 12:50 Or at an angle? 12:50 Can I cut them? 12:50 I dunno. 12:52 sigh 12:52 thanx anyways... 12:59 CUUSOO is stupid. Kids under 13 say you suck because you disliked their project. 01:04 ? 01:06 hello? 01:07 Anyone like the new town hall? 01:09 I find the top scroll windows a bit disruptive of the style. 01:14 Zombie chat. 01:14 Bai 01:24 Meh still hear 01:52 hello 02:06 <1999bug> xD 02:06 <1999bug> A comment I made on YT 4 minutes ago already has 2 thumbs up. Favorites, here I come. 02:19 <1999bug> 9 thumbs up. =P 02:19 <1999bug> Oop! Top Comment. xD 02:24 <1999bug> Rage. >_> The other top comment is ahead of me. >_> 02:25 <1999bug> I guess I'm not the only one who hates Glee. >_> 02:25 <1999bug> Lol 02:30 (laughing) 02:33 <1999bug> =P 02:40 <1999bug> 34 thumbs up. =D 02:40 <1999bug> =P 02:41 <1999bug> Some weirdo watches my vids: What the heck, this dude likes LEGO? >_> 02:41 <1999bug> AND ROBLOX? WTH. 02:41 <1999bug> xP 02:54 well g2g bye 05:11 Hai 05:15 lost connection 05:16 hey 05:16 Just came home from 6 hours of school. 05:17 Well, now you can procrastinate toy your heart's content. :p 05:17 *to 05:17 Lol 05:17 My style 05:23 ... 05:23 ? 05:23 ? 05:23 Clig? 05:23 oh 05:23 cool. 05:23 Sooo 05:24 Do you think "CP" references my name in my signature? 05:25 Not really, no. :P 05:26 Lol 05:26 So 05:26 Did you hear Under Pressure? 05:26 do you like it 05:26 ? 05:26 Yup and yup. :D 05:26 Lol 05:27 How about Killer Queen? 05:27 Yup and even more so! 05:27 Or Bohemian Rhaposody? 05:28 Yuppity yup yup 05:28 Lol 05:28 Anywhere the wind blos? 05:28 *blows 05:29 Not yet. 05:29 "That was a quote" 05:29 :P 05:29 Silly Clig 05:30 Meesa silllllly...... 05:30 Lawl 05:30 meesa liek ellllllllllllls..... 05:30 Oh, Cligra can I have admin at your test wiki? 05:30 Eh, sure. 05:30 I found some things to add. 05:30 Yay thanks 05:30 :P 05:33 So 05:33 Has anything happend today? 05:33 With all me grammerz? 05:33 :P 05:34 NHl started helping with the Game wiki... 05:34 *L 05:34 Link? 05:34 (why can i no haz tipe...) 05:34 (me dont no 05:34 why you wanz link? 05:34 To seez it 05:34 :O 05:34 http://cligratest.wikia.com/wiki/Cligratest_Wiki 05:35 Look at the background 05:35 :P 05:35 hehehehehehe 05:35 Hey Myk 05:35 Hi 05:35 Hey, Mykheh! 05:35 Hi! 05:35 With my typing skills, I'm amazed I can type your name. :/ 05:35 :D 05:36 How about mi tiping skil? 05:36 About the auto-archiver, are administrators allowed to delevier a verdict on those? 05:36 Sup 05:36 *deliver 05:37 On forums that have been auto-archived? 05:37 Yes 05:37 Hi everyone 05:37 Hey Jim! 05:37 What does the star next to your name mean? 05:38 ChatMod 05:38 Oh 05:38 ok 05:38 @Mykheh: As long as they've been neutral in the discussion before. 05:38 im the only non chat mod hear 05:38 Oh ya, I forgot about that rule. Thanks 05:39 No prob. :) 05:39 I think Power Jim could be an admin... 05:39 maybe 05:39 I dunno how I thought of that 05:39 :P 05:40 My mind... 05:40 If I go for admin, it won't be until at least a few months yet. 05:40 I'm aiming for September or October 05:40 I'm in no rush to become an Admin. 05:41 Me either 05:41 @Both:I think that would be reasonable. 05:41 :P 05:41 I'm waiting on my 2500 edit goal 05:41 Which is most important for me atm 05:41 Well, you'd better edit something! :O 05:41 hey 05:42 I can never find the need to edit some pages 05:42 FA pages are impossible to dit 05:42 *edit 05:42 Just try a few Random ones. 05:43 That's how I always used to edit. 05:43 Is anyone here a phineas and ferb fan that uses "LEGO cuusoo"? 05:43 I find if you look hard enough, you'll find something to edit sooner or later. 05:43 @AE: No, I'm not. 05:44 It takes me about 5 minutes to get in "the mood" 05:44 I'm going every edit at a time 05:44 never rush 05:46 ***silence*** 05:47 I just made a suggestion for your minifigure Scenes thing 05:47 hi 05:47 hi 05:47 thx 05:48 Have you guys seen the lego marvel site? http://marvelsuperheroes.lego.com/en-us/default.aspx 05:48 I have now :P 05:48 lol 05:48 Marvel Xmen? 05:49 hi 05:49 yah xmen is marvel 05:49 I know that 05:50 :| 05:50 I think CM meant X-MEN and Avengers in the same picture doesn't look right. 05:50 Yeah 05:51 XMEN will be...interesting 05:51 Hmmm... LS10 told me he'd be on chat today. 05:52 :/ 05:52 oh well 05:52 Why hasn't Monster Fighters got a site yet? 05:52 LOTR does. 05:52 Marvel does 05:52 http://monsterfighters.lego.com/en-us/default.aspx 05:53 :| 05:53 Odd 05:53 It might not come out 'till August. :O :?:|(crying) 05:53 Oh well. It happens 05:53 :( 05:54 Monster Fighters need to come out NOW 05:54 At the very least launch the website... 05:54 Yeesa! Yeeeeesa! 05:54 Agreed 05:54 Hear our entreaty, O mighty LEGO... 05:54 LEGO gets it wrong...again 05:55 I wonder what the polybag sets will be for Monster Fighters? 05:55 Maybe a Vampire Crypt? 05:55 I was hoping for something with a coffin. 05:55 Zombies maybe. 05:55 Or Zombie Jetpacks? 05:55 Yah moster fighter wont come out untill aug. 05:55 I hope Zombies anyway 05:55 lol 05:55 Should Category:DUPLO Construction be deleted. It's not even a LEGO theme right? 05:56 No 05:56 It is technically part of DUPLO 05:57 But it's not a LEGO Theme I think... I should bring this up. 05:58 I think it could be a sub-theme. Just putting it out there. 05:59 Hmm.... 05:59 Urrrgh 05:59 C'mon MF 05:59 I need the sets 05:59 I think I'm gonna stay away from those... 06:00 D: 06:00 Why? 06:00 One of the key things of being a Lego Fan CM is you must patient no matter what. 06:00 Too expensive? 06:00 I am 06:00 Their creepy and stuff. 06:00 I waited 4 months for a polybag 06:00 *They're 06:01 They're meant to be creepy Mykheh. -_- 06:01 Hi LS10 06:01 hell 06:01 hello 06:02 Meesa is HOPING the polybags will be available for purchase, not just as promotions like for PH and AC. :/ 06:02 Yeah 06:02 Although, there's always BrickLink. :D 06:02 I want a Vampire Coffin polybag 06:02 and Ebay 06:03 :P 06:03 brb for a few minutes. 06:03 I agree about the coffin. 06:03 OHMAI 06:03 However, in the past, the polybags have always focused on the heroes... 06:03 anyone got the kingdoms joust 06:04 What sets is LEGO making these days 06:04 Weird ones.... 06:04 Yuppers. 06:04 (@Mykheh) 06:04 7030 Squad Car good old days,.. 06:05 :P 06:05 I must disagree. Those were the days of these abominations... 06:05 I have a City police station in my room from 209 06:05 *2009 06:05 :P 06:06 My oldest set is from 1971 06:06 no 06:06 1974 06:06 Not bad! 06:06 My Dad won it 06:06 Oh wow... So you're 30+ years old :P 06:06 When he was 10, He loved LEGO 06:06 Who doesn't? 06:06 My oldest are from the sixties, I think. :/ 06:06 It's hard to date. 06:07 He supposedly won a raffle at his local toy store 06:07 He won an ambulance 06:07 Can someone link me to some old ambulances? 06:07 6629 Ambulance 06:08 Hmm 06:08 Thats 1980s 06:08 That is too late 06:08 ikr 06:08 360 Ambulance 06:08 It's from 71. 06:08 Thats it 06:08 Oh ya, the ones with 3 numbers :P 06:08 Thanks Clig 06:08 :D 06:08 Theyre the older ones... 06:08 He won that 06:08 I still have the pieces 06:08 Really? 06:08 Nice. 06:08 I have the price too. 06:09 :p 06:09 I shall add the price 06:09 Yay! 06:09 (My dad grew up in England...) 06:09 where abouts 06:09 I think he grew up in West Londen 06:10 Darn computer 06:10 typo 06:10 *London 06:10 dont uu lik tiepose? 06:10 http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=360_Ambulance&diff=895218&oldid=730444 :D 06:10 hey i'm back 06:11 Hello 06:11 hi 06:11 Any new subjects anyone? 06:11 Pie 06:11 Edit sprees? 06:12 MF 06:12 :D 06:12 Meesa like! 06:12 Ok, so me and LS10 study Italian right? 06:12 Monster Fighters will be a hit... 06:12 And our teacher told us we have to study. 06:12 are you sure 06:12 And study really hard. 06:12 *going on edit spree* 06:13 Cligra, let's 06:13 Yupers! 06:13 So... I'm studying really hard:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypo2zeOnvd4 :P 06:14 Browse a category DUPLO Community and remove all the DUPLO categories from those pages (invalid categories) :P 06:14 ^somewhat 06:14 K 06:14 :D 06:15 In Italian, Kruncha sounds nothing like the English one. 06:15 Category:Unrated Articles = wow 06:15 PM: :D 06:16 ?:D 06:16 Oh noes, Celia is taking the category advice 06:16 *Cligra 06:16 Autocorrect? :P 06:16 I think so 06:17 Cligra cloggin up the RC :P 06:17 Maybe I should have Bot'ed... 06:17 Lol 06:18 lol, or just more of those articles in class 4 or 5. 06:19 Wouldn't be all that hard. 06:19 Wow. Next time I do something like that, remind me to add the bot flag. :/ 06:20 I g2g, bye 06:20 Bye! 06:20 Bye 06:20 Bye 06:20 I g2rate... :P 06:24 Hm. 06:25 ... 06:25 MineCraft 06:25 is fum 06:25 :O 06:25 bbl 06:25 Gotta to sum stuf 06:25 Meesa spreading typing dieseasa! >:D 06:25 Bye! 06:27 Bye 06:29 CM, thanks for the Barn Star the other day 06:29 That's ok 06:29 :D 06:29 You don't have many... 06:30 Compared to others 06:30 (I counted up the other day, I have 71) 06:30 Woah there....:D 06:30 Though half of it was BARNSTAR SPAM 06:30 :P 06:30 06:30 :D 06:30 BF2 has about a hundred, beacuse of NBP.:P 06:30 * :P 06:32 It would be nice if NHL would give me one.... 06:33 hi 06:34 I wish NHL would give me one 06:34 i haven't gotten too many from admins 06:34 *I 06:34 give you what 06:34 Barnstars 06:34 hey do you have a youtube account 06:37 Random: This is awesome in so many ways... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BMgegut3UM 06:37 ... 06:37 >:D 06:38 .... 06:38 Cligra, You've never given me a barnstar :( 06:38 Or Myk 06:38 :( 06:39 Are they called Gold Bricks now? 06:40 Hello 06:40 hey do you have a youtube account 06:41 No 06:41 @Czech: Yeah, they are. 06:43 can u check mine out 06:44 bobby 06:56 Back 06:56 k 07:11 ... 07:17 Hi 07:19 Ugh 07:20 I lost the password for my doppelgänger 07:20 >:( 07:20 Was needing to do something on test wiki 07:20 :( 07:21 bbs 07:22 Odd. 07:43 hi 07:43 anyone 07:44 moderator 07:44 can i talk to you 08:06 Hei 08:09 .. 08:09 Tat? 08:09 Bob? 08:10 ... 08:23 i want to talk to someone 08:24 :( 08:24 :( 08:24 :( 09:18 penguin 09:19 can you come talk 09:24 Maybe 09:24 If I need to 09:24 :p 09:28 hi 09:28 So 09:37 -___ 09:37 Mythrun? 09:39 hi 09:46 Powa Jeem? 09:47 .. 09:52 Hi 09:52 ......... 09:55 .. 09:56 watching a vid 09:56 Wait 09:56 done 09:56 So 09:56 How is Power Jim? 09:56 good 09:57 Just editing mainly. 09:57 k. 09:57 9:00pm here 09:57 about to be 09:57 Me and LS10 were trying to watch Ninjago in Italian before. XD 09:57 Lola 09:57 *Lol 09:58 Is LS10 the same age as you? 09:58 The Skeletons sound nothing like the English versions. 09:58 LS10 might be the same age. 09:59 Lol 09:59 You are 15, right? 09:59 maybe :P 09:59 I know you are. 09:59 I stalk people 09:59 D: 09:59 :p 09:59 Nah 10:00 But this kid stalks me 10:00 when I'm walking home... 10:00 with my friend 10:00 Do you want to hear the full story? 10:00 *Start loading a shotgun... 10:00 No, not really. 10:01 I must tell you 10:01 I was walkinghome with my friend one day 10:01 Later, I'm too tired right now. 10:01 Aww 10:01 it's barely 9:002!!! 10:01 *9:02 10:01 I woke 5:00am this morning. 10:01 I woke up at 3:00 10:01 :p 10:03 So 10:03 I guess you can tell me the story then. 10:03 Yay! 10:03 So we were walking home 10:03 No threat detected 10:03 We got to his house (my house is another 30 mins) 10:04 We went to his backyard 10:04 yeh 10:04 I then saw a dark figure 10:04 Another 10:04 i went back inside with my friend 10:04 We heard the doorbell ring... 10:04 It was really dark outside 10:04 who was it? 10:05 No-one at the door... 10:05 Then 10:05 We heard the BACK door 10:05 We raced over there 10:05 And this kid climbed onto the ROOF 10:05 And jumped down 10:05 out of nowhere 10:05 Sppoky? 10:05 Who was the kid? 10:05 The Stalker kid 10:06 He went spazz 10:06 It turns out, He followed us home 10:06 hmm... 10:06 He hid in bushes, to make sure we didn't see him 10:07 Me and my friend, We shut the door. 10:07 Then we heard ANOTHER noise 10:07 Was it a young kid? 10:07 No 10:07 Same age 10:07 The kid had left 10:07 So who was at the door? 10:07 Hmm.. probably just mental then :P 10:07 We don't know 10:08 @PJ Yep 10:08 This guy is creeeepy too 10:08 When I walked the next 30 minutes alone 10:08 to my house 10:08 at night 10:08 I was SO scared 10:09 It was like 8:00 when I left 10:09 I didn't come home until 9:30 10:09 :p 10:09 kids these days 10:09 XD lol 10:09 That scared me enough to like school. 10:10 Walking home is still scary 10:10 I now bring toilet paper in my bag 10:10 :p 10:10 hEY cm4s 10:10 :D 10:10 Hi guys 10:10 *Hey CM4S 10:10 Hi CM4S 10:11 Jim, get your Robot? 10:11 CGCJ got banned this morning 10:11 :O 10:11 No, not yet CM4S 10:11 ._. 10:11 It should get there soon. 10:11 How did CGCJ get banned? 10:11 Sorry you had to wait so long. 10:11 that's okay. 10:11 Status: Block still active. 10:11 User: Clone_gunner_commander_jedi 10:11 Reason: Inappropriate Language 10:11 Time of Block: March 20, 2012 at 19:12 10:11 Length of Block: 1 Week 10:11 Blocked By: Skdhjf 10:11 He dropped the F-Bomb 10:11 XD 10:11 O wait. 10:12 The bomb exploded 10:12 CM4S: Was that guy jerkface being a troll? 10:12 I don't know him. 10:12 Because looking in the logs, He was trolling 10:12 So I had to ban him. 10:12 10:12 He also said the f-word too. 10:13 Wow. 10:13 ._. 10:13 What a bad day for Brickipedia 10:13 Trying to find the.. 10:13 I'm still having problems with CGCJ 10:13 hey 10:13 Hey LS10 10:13 thing.. 10:13 LS10... hi 10:13 hello 10:14 Go tit 10:14 Got it* 10:14 >_> 10:14 I'm suprised you're on still LS10 10:14 I can't believe CGCJ was a chat mod once. 10:14 D: 10:15 I know... 10:15 Oh wait 10:15 <_< 10:15 Security camera 10:15 Oh darn 10:15 oh 10:16 CM4S, I'm neutral on your RfCh 10:16 No, you're opposing. 10:16 hi 10:16 You'd be pretty good infact 10:16 hello 10:16 But as others have said 10:16 I didn't bother voting, I didn't want to offend anyone. 10:16 I cuss 10:16 I spam 10:17 I ban too much -eyeroll- 10:17 I spazz 10:17 Tyen stop cussing :ap 10:17 I PA 10:17 I'm an idiot 10:17 lol\ 10:17 I'm hated by all mods and admins 10:17 Not an idiot 10:17 There you go in a nutshell! 10:17 ^^ 10:17 Someone told me you linked inappropriate stuff CM4S. 10:17 to wat 10:18 oh 10:18 P.rn 10:18 Don't ask 10:18 i know 10:18 REPORTED!!! 10:18 Huh? 10:18 just kidden 10:18 ls check 10:18 Well. 10:18 Skd..asked if it was.. 10:18 "innapropriate" 10:18 and I wanted to confirm it with him.. 10:18 OM 10:18 PM 10:19 lego soldier check pm 10:20 Sooo 10:21 his birthday had just past 10:22 lego spolier check your private messages 10:22 i am u sent nothing yet 10:23 OMG 10:24 Series 8 pics arent on EB!! 10:24 WHAT? 10:24 LINK 10:24 They look so AWESOME! 10:24 ME 10:24 Read again, silly. 10:24 Link 10:24 They aren't on EB 10:24 :L 10:24 Read my first sentence 10:24 xD 10:24 Lolololloloololllolololololololollol 10:24 Awww 10:24 (troll) 10:24 ._. 10:24 Trololololololol 10:25 I hear Series 8 will have another Alien 10:25 and a Wizard 10:25 ..... 10:25 These are my hopes - 10:25 Knight 10:25 Chef 10:25 Some athletic person 10:25 Wizard 10:25 Durp 10:26 Basketballer would be nice. 10:26 My hopes: Golf guy, News Reporter, Alien, Wizard, Bastekballer, LEGO worker... 10:26 I like Toth's. 10:26 Durp lol 10:26 Knight!!!! 10:27 What colour packets? 10:27 Purple? 10:27 Pink? 10:27 There going to be Black. 10:27 Aww 10:27 At least LEGO aren't being racist 10:27 :p 10:28 They're.. 10:28 haha 10:28 derp 10:28 http://alexandreboudonbillund2010.blogspot.com/2010/08/blog-post.html This guy designed a TON of minifigs 10:29 CM4S: Do you they are gonna be black? 10:29 ..What? 10:29 *know 10:29 Do you know they are going to be black 10:29 gtg 10:29 hey guys gtg c u on tomorrow 10:29 bed 10:29 bye 10:30 Yes, I knew since.. 10:30 ..Mid..December..? 10:30 P. 10:30 Og. 10:30 Oh** 10:30 ._. 10:30 look CM:8833 Minifigures Series 8 10:31 Oh... 10:31 well, I was a bit too late. :P 10:31 I uploaded that pic ^^ 10:31 hi 10:32 Hopefully the minifigures are good. 10:32 in series 8 that's all I can say. 10:32 I g2g, bed 11:37 ... 01:02 WIKI BOT GET BACK ON LU WIKI 01:02 plz 02:15 Hi luwiki 02:46 Hello 02:54 Hello 02:54 Sorry I was editing Fangdam 02:54 Or not... 02:55 Lol 03:06 Anyone have a roblox account? 03:06 I need to learn how to do some wiring 03:08 Hi people 03:09 I have a Roblox account 03:09 why do you need it? 03:10 Hello 03:13 Anyone? 03:13 Yes? 03:13 Hello 03:13 :P 03:14 You asked about Roblox? 03:19 Me? Oh, I don't play Roblox 03:20 That was had 03:20 *Sonofhades 03:20 Lol 03:23 Oh. Duh. 03:23 Sorry. 03:23 I'm outta here. 03:23 Wait! 03:23 I need to know how to do wiring 03:24 Search it on google. 03:26 Brb 03:29 did 03:29 sigh... 03:31 I see SOH101 is back 03:32 You mentioned Roblox? 03:34 I wanted to know how to do wiring 03:34 with the stamp... 03:34 Gtg bye 03:35 sigh 03:39 hi sonofhades 05:09 meow 05:29 HEY 05:30 darn noone there 05:30 Hello? 05:30 Anyone have a roblox account? 05:31 I need to know how to use wiring... 05:31 I just left the brickipedia server 05:31 /invite me to your game I#ll teach you 05:31 Will u go back and wait for me? 05:31 /sure 05:32 One moment, My computer is about to shut down 05:32 ((o))___((o)) 05:33 http://www.roblox.com/Brickipedia-Only-Server-place?id=74595683 05:35 Sorry, ine moment 05:35 *sigh* 05:36 loading the server 05:36 dude, im so sorry. Sigh 05:37 not responding! 05:37 Is it worling for u? 05:43 Thanks, 05:54 hey 06:01 Your source wasn't a source 06:09 Drew? 06:09 NM 06:10 Hey 06:11 ok 06:11 Hey 06:11 Drew can you do a NEW news blog? 06:11 What do you mean? 06:12 because Tat will not update it 06:12 How about you ask an admin tomorrow 06:12 It will have been 1 week 06:13 ok 06:13 :) 06:13 aren't you a admin? 06:14 Nope 06:14 I'm just a mod 06:15 oh 06:15 oh no 06:15 ......... 06:15 You can ask Cligra :P 06:15 don't bug me Clig 06:15 ................ 06:15 When have I done that? 06:15 Drew can you do a NEW news blog? 06:16 *Clig can you do a NEW news blog? 06:16 Sure. 06:16 @Cligra: about LB 2 06:17 That can be one of the things in it, yes. 06:17 don't bug me about LB 2 06:17 and yes 06:17 in the blog to 06:17 look 06:18 what if Aquaman is in LB 2 06:18 What is LB 2? 06:18 there is a 50% chance 06:18 that he will be in there 06:18 Eh. 06:19 there is also a 50% chance for Flash too 06:19 and what is your pic??? 06:19 No, Flash has been semi-confirmed. Aquaman hasn't. 06:20 "I don't think so because there has also been mentions of Aquaman and even Martin Manhunter before, so i doubt it,(Please note that Flash has been rumored for the first wave of superheroes too so it is just a very unlikely rumor)" 06:20 -_- 06:20 savy 06:20 Flash Has a real source. Aquaman doesn't. 06:20 *sigh* 06:21 "Please note that Flash has been rumored for the first wave of superheroes too so it is just a very unlikely rumor" 06:21 It has been CONFIRMED! It is not a rumour! 06:22 (wel, semi-confirmed) 06:22 Hey, Cligra 06:22 *well 06:22 If I tried to pass you 06:22 How long do you think it would take? :P 06:22 A fair bit. 06:22 Like 8 years? :P 06:23 A few months, I'd say. 06:23 it is SEMI-CONFIRMED 06:23 Really? 06:23 That short? 06:23 I guess it depends how fast I can finish building our new house 06:23 and they would not know any ways 06:23 Once we finish that, then I'll have a lot more time to edit 06:24 because it was not in the demo 06:24 *he 06:24 and how would they play out the super speed thing? 06:25 i don't really care anyhow 06:26 any way what is the best 20$ 2012 set? 06:26 There's like no one on any chats today... 06:26 Very few at least 06:27 ikr 06:28 How do you edit so fast?? 06:30 I have a lot of practice :P 06:30 oh 06:30 :P 06:30 And I'm just kinda' effiecent 06:30 oh 06:30 With almost everything :P 06:30 That's kinda' my goal 06:30 (true) 06:30 I just naturally find ways to do things faster 06:30 true 06:30 My dad's a process engineer 06:30 nice! 06:31 So I think I'm a lot like that part of him :P 06:31 probably 06:31 I really want join the council sometime 06:31 ?? 06:31 06:31 For Wikia 06:31 oh 06:31 That's what Lcawte's on 06:31 oh 06:32 you know 06:32 why does LEGO not all ways do what fans want? 06:32 Because they can do whatever they want? 06:32 Because they can't make money off of what fans want 06:32 All the time 06:32 i mean 06:32 like 06:33 Sometimes it's bad business 06:33 LEGO Lord of the Rings:The video game 06:33 or 06:33 And sometimes it's illegal :P 06:33 POTC The flying Dutchman 06:34 there is a lot of things that they could do 06:34 Yeah... 06:34 that they don't t 06:34 But they do what they think is best... 06:34 they THInK 06:34 Yup 06:35 They don't always get it right 06:35 yeah 06:35 well 06:35 gtg 06:35 cya 06:36 C-ya... 06:37 News blog done. 06:37 Great :) 06:45 Hello 06:45 Hi Drew 06:46 Brb 06:47 <43legoman43> my internet is working today! 06:49 Hey! 10:18 Wow 10:18 That is a little immatre 10:18 GTG 10:18 I shouldn't have given him Warning 2 10:18 Because I never gave him warning 1 10:18 But he knew he had a warning 10:19 don't focus on warn2 or warn1 or warn15 10:19 Does this mean Mr. Brick's chatmod request is even right to pass 10:19 focus on appropriate response to what he did 10:19 K. 10:20 Finished Photographer :[ 10:21 <43legoman43> it's 6:20 pm here 10:21 It's 9:21am here 10:21 5:21 Here. 10:21 PM 10:21 10:21 ._. 10:21 :P 10:21 Cool kid 10:21 .. 10:22 He has stubble. 10:22 and has tall legs 10:22 He's a kid? 10:22 >_> 10:22 It's a thing us aussies say 10:22 <43legoman43> 9:21? wow 10:22 4:23 herwe 10:22 *here 10:23 :P 10:23 Being a chatmod is hard work... 10:23 :p 10:23 <43legoman43> nice photographer 10:23 Sometimes I have to go to userrights 10:23 <43legoman43> How did you make it 10:23 And click a buton 10:23 <43legoman43> ? 10:23 *button 10:24 My Series 9 has 6 females :P 10:24 One is an elf :P 10:24 One is a mermaid 10:24 :l 10:24 Oh 10:24 It's..easy. 10:25 Hey Myk! 10:25 :S 10:25 :S 10:26 User:Hypernova888 he said he is 12.... 10:26 on his userpage 10:27 Ugh, what is that, the 5th ban today? 10:27 Probably 10:27 Ooh... 10:27 He gets blocked 10:27 1 year? 10:27 I'd do 6 months first 10:27 Yep 10:27 No... 10:28 I would but I just don't know 10:28 When was his birthday? 10:28 That would help 10:28 *shrugs shoulders* 10:28 He colud lie... 10:28 1 year? 10:28 Surely that is enough 10:28 Sadly yes 10:28 <43legoman43> why are so many people getting banned? 10:28 Idk! 10:28 idk 10:29 <43legoman43> today must be cursed 10:29 <43legoman43> ;( 10:29 All the underaged user go here. 10:29 I am letting him edit his own talkpage 10:29 K. 10:30 It's really sad we have to ban him :( 10:30 <43legoman43> You have to be 13 or older right? 10:30 Yeah. 10:30 <43legoman43> good 10:30 <43legoman43> just making sure 10:31 It feels bad that we have to ban people 10:31 <43legoman43> I got my account 2 days after I turned 13, 10:31 <43legoman43> :D 10:31 <43legoman43> lol 10:31 I got my account 5 months after I turned 13 10:31 <43legoman43> :) 10:31 Lol 10:32 I got another support in BOTM 10:32 <43legoman43> BOTM? 10:32 But, part of my pact with Darth henry is, I nominate his next month 10:32 @43 BP:BOTM 10:33 It's for the best user on Brickipedia each month 10:34 <43legoman43> oh 10:35 I think thge rule is, you must have 100 mainspace edits to vote 10:35 *the 10:35 Which I don't think should stand 10:35 There are different types of users 10:36 hi 10:36 Hey 10:36 <43legoman43> what? 10:36 Finished my Chef. 10:36 c: 10:36 <43legoman43> nvm 10:37 <43legoman43> do you have the link? 10:37 10:37 This is neat 10:37 and creative 10:37 I like that 10:37 It makes me feel happy 10:38 My Chef ._. 10:38 His eyes... 10:38 I know ,______, 10:39 <43legoman43> How are you getting all of these custom parts 10:39 I'm drawing them on 10:39 ._. 10:39 <43legoman43> LDD doesn't have them 10:39 Human Centipede 2 looks so scary 10:39 Ech.. 10:39 <43legoman43> really? 10:39 <43legoman43> how? 10:39 Sleepyhead? c: 10:40 <43legoman43> 852771 Minifigure Ice Cube_Tray am I the only one who thinks this is a bit weird? 10:40 no 10:41 <43legoman43> ;) 10:43 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Human_Centipede_2_(Full_Sequence) 10:43 F: 10:43 *D: 10:44 Australia banned it 10:44 Goood 10:44 I wouldn't be able to see tha ads 10:44 My friend even pooped himself just seeing a trailer 10:46 :( 10:47 what do you mean? 10:47 It's scary 10:47 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Human_Centipede_2_(Full_Sequence) 10:48 oh 10:53 ... 10:58 Oh, THC? 10:58 It was TFA on WP's MP and there was a fiasco on the TP 10:59 > https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Coolug person who brought First Sequence to FA 10:59 @43legoman43 I have that cube tray 11:02 <43legoman43> with the minifigures? 11:16 hi 11:16 hi 11:16 hows a goin 2012 03 21